1. Statement of the Technical Field
The inventive arrangements relate to Metal-Oxide-Semiconductor Field-Effect Transistor (MOSFET) circuits, and more particularly to a circuit for Alternating Current (AC) voltage rectification.
2. Description of the Related Art
Three-phase bridge rectifier type devices are typically used to convert a three-phase AC waveform into a Direct Current (DC) waveform. A schematic illustration of a conventional three-phase bridge rectifier type device is shown in FIG. 9. The three-phase bridge rectifier type devices are supplied three (3) AC voltages that differ in phase by one-third (⅓) of a cycle or one hundred twenty degrees (120°). Such three-phase bridge rectifier type devices often utilize a plurality of three-phase bridge connected diodes to perform the rectification function. The three-phase bridge connected diodes include three positive side diodes and three negative side diodes. During operation, only those diodes belonging to the phases indicative of peak values of the three-phase AC voltages at the respective positive and negative sides are turned on. In effect, a three-phase AC waveform is rectified by the three-phase bridge rectifier circuit. After the three-phase AC waveform is rectified, the output signal is often filtered to remove unwanted spectral content and to produce a DC voltage. A filtering device utilizing capacitor components, resistor components, and/or inductor components is typically used for this purpose.
Despite the various technologies known in the art, there remains a need for a MOSFET bridge rectifier type device that can rectify a domestic three-phase AC mains (for example, 208V, 60 Hz) and/or a foreign three-phase AC mains (for example, 400V, 50 Hz) with low power loss.